Sapore di sale
by ClearClaire
Summary: Discorsi da uomini


SUGAR WARNING SUGAR WARNING SUGAR WARNING SUGAR WARNING

ATTENZIONE, il prodotto può indurre effetti collaterali se assunto in dosi non concordate con lo psicoterapeuta curante. E' stata inoltre riscontrata una serie di effetti collaterali (nausea, eruzioni cutanee, schizofrenia omicida, improvvisa vocazione missionaria) in soggetti non usi o eccessivamente sensibili (e intolleranti)a somministrazioni regolari di zucchero, miele, cioccolato, Bridget Jones, aspartame e dolcificanti chimici. Prodotto farmaceutico paramedico succedaneo della commedia romantica. Prima dell'uso si consiglia di consultare attentamente il foglietto illustrativo.

* * *

**SAPORE DI SALE**

"La prima volta…è stato salato. Il primo bacio…bé, lei non era propriamente una ragazza baciabile. Non lo è tuttora! Non so cosa sia successo. Un attimo era lei, l'attimo dopo non lo era più. Solo nebbia e salsedine, e l'odore di acqua ferma. Salato. Non molto romantico forse, ma salato.

Non era una ragazza baciabile. Proprio no.

Non so nemmeno chi fosse, in quel momento. Un sogno forse. La seconda volta, anche la seconda volta sapeva di sale, sapeva di lacrime. Ottimo tempismo, come sempre, ma d'altronde…mi conosci. Bé, più o meno!

Te lo dico ora perché tu sappia quale esempio evitare, prima che cominci tutta la storia dell'_imparare dai propri errori_. Fidati, la più grande congiura della storia, secondo me. Se qualcuno mi avesse detto cosa fare…sì, ok, probabilmente non l'avrei neanche ascoltato, ma ehi, potrò essere un revisionista almeno per quanto riguarda i _miei_ tempi bui!

Stavamo parlando di un caso. Quand'è, che non parliamo di un caso, dirai tu. Rassegnati, dovrai subirci ancora un bel po'. Quello che non sai, è che eravamo sotto il portico per un motivo ben preciso.

Oltre la mia stupidità, spiritoso, certo.

Era la sua festa di fidanzamento.

Io ero l'_altro_. Avrei voluto essere l'_altro_. Avrei voluto essere _lui_, ma dato che il posto era momentaneamente occupato, mi sarei accontentato pure di essere l'_altro_. Non fare tanto l'onorevole, in certe situazioni si è disposti praticamente a tutto, e io ero in una di quelle certe situazioni. Ovvio, non avrei fatto nulla, alla fine. L'avrei vista scivolare via, e avrei sorriso, perché sarebbe stata felice.

Ma lei mi ha baciato. Non dovevo leggerci troppo, ma, e questo farai bene a impararlo subito, se una ragazza non baciabile appoggia le labbra sulle tue, tu ringrazi il cielo e prometti, aiutare vecchiette con la spesa, entrare nell'Esercito della Salvezza, una bottiglia di vino al primo dio che incontri, decidi tu, e fai in modo che rimangano lì dove sono. Quanto più tempo possibile. Ab aeterno sarebbe meglio.

Io non ci sono arrivato subito. Cerca di ricordartelo, quando salterà fuori la storia dell'_imparare dai propri errori. _Labbra umide e salate. Ed ero felice. Felice come un folle, perché quelle lacrime erano per me. Utile, davvero. Un attimo, e stavo baciando aria. Fredda. Insipida.

Non propriamente una ragazza baciabile.

E' tornata dentro, come era suo dovere, ed io ho sorriso, come era mio dovere. La sfioravo e mi sembrava già lontana migliaia di chilometri, come se…i giorni successivi l'ho sentita quasi più vicina, quando...impossibile, ma è così. In fondo, i sogni servono a questo, suppliscono alla realtà, e quello è stato una specie di sogno. Molto lungo. Molto freddo. _Molto umido_. E molto salato. E' vero…forse è per quello che l'unica immagine che…era sempre lei…ma è un'altra storia.

Poi…l'ho fatto ancora. Stupido, con un pessimo tempismo, ma non idiota. Ricordi la regola? Ecco.

La proposta è stata sua.

Ok, di comune accordo.

Ok, diamo la colpa al vischio, va bene?

Troppo breve. Non sono quasi riuscito ad afferrarlo. Harriet aveva salato un po' troppo le patate della cena. Ehi, non sono un feticista! Non lecco le saliere, ma prova tu a vivere al ritmo di un bacio ogni due anni e poi ne riparliamo.

Avresti anche tu parecchio tempo a disposizione per ricordare ogni particolare.

Il quadro storto alla parete dietro la sua spalla, il capello dimenticato sul bavero della giacca, il suo profumo, il tuo cuore che perde un battito, e il sapore.

Il _suo_ sapore, ho scoperto solo molto dopo.

Avrei dovuto capirlo.

Pure idiota, va bene.

Concedimi l'attenuante delle esperienze limitate. Per la statistica servono almeno…cento esperimenti?

Statistica…se dovessi mai pensare di studiare una scienza esatta, o almeno attendibile, lascia perdere percentuali e statistiche. Esistono cose più forti, più inaspettate e di gran lunga più piacevoli del lancio di una moneta. Tu, ne sei la prova.

Piacevoli…ammettiamolo, molto più che piacevoli…uhm…forse non sono ancora pronto per affrontare _quel_ discorso, ma baciarla, la mia ragazza non baciabile, è una delle cose che fa perdere completamente il controllo.

La quarta volta, la prima, in effetti, se vogliamo definirla così. Una ragazza non baciabile è difficile, è ricca, non è dolciastra né amarognola. La quarta volta ho capito che quello era il suo sapore.

Dovresti scoprirlo anche tu, molto a breve. Forse lo sai già…tutta quella salsa messicana dovrà pur finire da qualche parte! Lo spero, almeno.

La nostra ragazza mi ha costretto ad andare a cercarla alle tre del mattino e sotto la neve, ieri notte! Ho dovuto lasciare venti dollari, ho dovuto, a quel povero commesso. Per il disturbo, per il risveglio brusco, per non aver chiamato la polizia quando un pazzo in pigiama è piombato davanti a casa sua implorandolo di vendergli quella maledetta salsa Zio Pedro all'avocado"

"Al peperone verde, hai sbagliato ieri"

"Ma…"

"Sembravi un pazzo in pigiama, non potevo farti uscire di nuovo…yawn…cosa stai facendo?"

"Discorsi da uomini" le rispose un voce dalle vicinanze dello stomaco.

"Stai già cercando di rovinare _mio_ figlio alle _mie_ spalle?" ridacchiò con voce ancora ghiaiosa di sonno, stendendo la mano e cercando, inutilmente, di lisciare una ciocca ribelle sulla fronte dell'uomo.

"_Mio_ figlio non si è lamentato. Anzi, non vede l'ora di uscire e finirla con questi incontri clandestini"

"Già…approfittatene finché sono in formato mongolfiera e ostaggio della malattia del sonno…"

"Sei bellissima..." sussurrò l'uomo, stendendosi di nuovo accanto a lei "...buongiorno".

"Mmm…dovevano essere veramente terribili, quei discorsi da uomini!"

"Solo qualche consiglio in fatto di ragazze"

"Tipo?"

"Niente...cosa fare, cosa evitare, cosa gustare..."

Le sue sopracciglia si incurvarono, interrogative.

"Niente, davvero"

Lui sapeva. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire all'Inquisizione Spagnola. Lasciò scivolare la mano lungo lo zigomo, la gola, lì dove il battito pulsava delicatamente, e sul lenzuolo leggero che ne tracciava le forme in lento cambiamento. Si fermò solo quando sentì la pelle tendersi sotto le dita e, dopo un attimo, un impercettibile movimento salutarlo. Sorrise. Sollevò lo sguardo. Lei tornò a cercare di redimere la ciocca ribelle sulla fronte. Sospirò. E poggiò le labbra su quelle del marito. Che si chiese per l'ennesima volta dove poteva aver dimenticato quella benedetta brochure dell'Esercito della Salvezza.


End file.
